


so when you're near me, darling can't you hear me?

by trash_to_the_power_of_me



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ariana Dumbledore Lives, Boarding School, Durmstrang, Durmstrang Student Ariana Dumbledore, F/F, It still makes sense, Lesbian Realisation TM, M/M, Murder Mystery, OKAY THERE IS A CHARACTER DEATH BUT ITS A MURDER MYSTERY SHE IS NOT A MAIN, Title From an ABBA Song, but thats okay bb thats okay, comment pls! uwu, enjoy lol this is rlly fucking long and drawn out, i been writing this for nearly a year so the style probably changes a lot, this is part of the series w grindeldore n xmas but u can read it alone, unfinished but im working on it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_to_the_power_of_me/pseuds/trash_to_the_power_of_me
Summary: Last Christmas, Ariana had received what was, in her eyes, the perfect gift: an education at Durmstrang. Having been looking forward to it all year, September finally rolls around, and she's off. Durnstrang, however, is not at all what she had expected. What with the death of a student, family secrets, and feelings she never knew she had, Ariana really wonders how she'll even make it to Christmas.
Relationships: Ariana Dumbledore/Original Character(s), Ariana Dumbledore/Original Female Character, Minor or Background Relationship(s), OFC/OFC
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lol this is rlly slow moving to begin w but it's worth it i swear <3

Weak, late-summer sunlight pattered across the room, illuminating the mess strewn throughout: there was the corset on the toybox, the toybox half-open with a doll’s hand keeping the lid up; on the bed knob, a stocking hung gently, barely swaying in the breeze from the open window; next to the stocking, a foot was propped on the frame, bobbing up and down lazily.

This foot belonged to Ariana Dumbledore, blonde and wide awake. She only stayed in bed because she was waiting (and also because it was Albus’ turn to cook breakfast, which she had been dreading for days). Laying there, facing the ceiling, she brought her finger up to her face and brushed it up and down over her lips, making a funny popping noise every time it came down. She ceased this after a while, going back to simply bouncing her foot and humming quietly to herself.

It must only have been a minute or so, because Ariana never got to finish her song. A tapping sounded to the right side of the room, followed by a hoot which sounded almost like someone saying “bubo”. Ariana pushed herself up with her elbows, head snapping towards the window.

Finally.

There, perched outside, was a beautiful eagle owl, a dark brown letter tied to its leg.

Ariana bounded over and flung the window open, shrieking as she nearly toppled out. Someone dropped something downstairs, she heard Gellert swear loudly, and Aberforth’s footsteps got louder as he thundered up to her room.

“Ariana! Ari, are you okay?” He rushed towards her, patting her down and brushing her hair back. “What happened?”

Ariana grinned wider than the Cheshire Cat. She pointed over to her dressing table (which was where the owl had perched itself) and whispered: “It came.”

Aberforth turned his head slowly, a smile growing as he looked and saw. He put his hand on Ariana’s back, pushing her lightly forward. The owl gave her a look of disdain as she carefully took the letter into her hands, untying it from the leg. It swooped off, out of the window.

“I want Albus and Gellert to see too,” she said. Aberforth rolled his eyes but nodded all the same.

Breathing heavily, Ariana scrambled down to the dining room, clutching the letter to her chest, Aberforth just half a step behind her.

“Albus! Gellert! Come look! Look, I’ve got my letter! I’m going to Durmstrang! Look, look, look!” she cheered.

The boys, who had been looking doubtfully at a worryingly purple piece of bacon, turned, their faces lighting up. Gellert grabbed Albus by the hand and dragged him over, his odd eyes gleaming in anticipation. The three boys waited with baited breath. Enjoying the tension, Ariana took her time lifting the letter up.

It was sealed with a blood red wax stamp, an elaborate “D” imprinted in the centre; she gradually turned it over: the parchment remained blank for a beat, before glowing intensely. Ariana squinted to protect her eyes. As she opened them properly, she was met with shiny black lettering, where the light had been before:

Miss Ariana Dumbledore  
The Bedroom with the Daffodils in the Vase  
7, Snapdragon End  
Godric’s Hollow  
West Country  
England

“Wow,” she breathed. Her hands were shaking now, heart beating at the pace of a flickering flame. Trying to not rip the parchment, she pulled the letter cautiously open, set the envelope down on the table, and read as loudly as the adrenaline would allow her:

“Durmstrang Institute of the Magical Arts.  
Headmistress: Olene Johansdatter

Ms Dumbledore,  
You have been accepted into the Durmstrang Institute of the Magical Arts. Within is a list of your necessary books and equipment, all of which are required for the coming year.  
The term begins on the 1st of September. We are an hour ahead of your time, so don’t be late. We expect to see you there.  
Reply by no later than the 7th of August.  
Signed:  
Alfhild Andersdatter, Deputy Headmistress.”

Ariana couldn’t tear her eyes away from the parchment in her hand. She felt as though everything was unmoving, on a different plain of reality. Somewhere far off, somebody told her to look at the list. She took the envelope up once more, bringing the list up and out. She was not aware of deciding to speak but, before she knew it, that was precisely what was happening:

“Durmstrang Institute of Magical Arts

UNIFORM  
(Female) first year students will require:  
• Three dark brown dresses (long sleeved, high collared, ankle length) (thick material recommended)  
• Three dark red dresses (not as warm, as these are for summer wear)  
• One black/dark brown woollen jumper, (high neck)  
• Three red petticoats  
• One brown hat (fur-rimmed) (any fur will do)  
• One red cloak (fur at the collar) (brown fastenings)  
• One pair of knee-tall boots (dragon hide)  
• One pair of gloves (dragon hide)  
All clothing items must be labelled with the student’s name.

BOOKS  
All first-year students should be equipped with each of the following:  
• The Spellbook, Grade One (by Hedwig Weber)  
• Magic Through Time (by Kaloyan Hristofor)  
• Why We Are (A Theory on Magic) (by Hella Larsdotter)  
• A Beginner’s Guide to Transfiguration (by Emeric Switch)  
• One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi (by Phyllida Spore)  
• Creatures of Magic (by Herta Hall)  
• Dark Arts: Performance and Protection (by Janos Moser)

OTHER EQUIPMENT  
• One wand  
• One cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
• One set of glass or crystal phials  
• One telescope  
• One set of brass scales

Students are encouraged to bring a broomstick, but this is not required. They also are permitted to bring a manageable pet if they so wish.”

Ariana blinked dazedly. The boys were still there, waiting for somebody to speak. Albus’ mouth was hanging open slightly.

“You’re lucky you’re allowed a broom, Ari,” said Aberforth. “First years can’t have them at Hogwarts.”

“Really?” Ariana said, slowly resurfacing to the real world.

“Well, Durmstrang lets you have one,” Albus said. “The question is whether or not I let you have one. Brooms can be dangerous Ariana, you need to be especially careful.”

“But-”  
“Come on, Albus, why can’t she-”

“Hey.” Gellert silenced them with a single word, holding up a finger. “There’s more parchment. Look.”

There was, indeed, more parchment in the envelope, and all Ariana could think of was that poor bird having to carry it all the way from Durmstrang to her bedroom. She picked a piece out.

“That’s not something I got in my acceptance letter,” remarked Gellert when she opened it out.

“Read it,” said Albus.

“Okay.

Ms Ariana Dumbledore.  
We understand that, due to difficult circumstances, you have not been able to attend school as normal. For this reason, your timetable will have the same curriculum as any other first year at Durmstrang. However, because of your age (16 on May 4th of next year) you will be sleeping in the fifth-year quarters and your rooming companion will be aged 15-16. She will show you what to do and where to go.  
Signed:  
Olene Johansdatter, Headmistress.”

“There you go! Everything’s sorted out for you,” said Albus encouragingly.

Ariana grimaced. She didn’t like special treatment. She was sure, also, that her fellow students wouldn’t take kindly to her mixing everything up at their beloved school. Instead of voicing her concerns, however, she asked a different question which was bugging her:

“What’s a rooming companion, Gellert?”

“It’s the person you share a room with at Durmstrang,” he explained.

“You don’t have dormitories?” asked Albus.

“Nah. We used to, but people were always quite aggressive with each other, so they narrowed it down to two people per room. I really liked my roommate, Emiliyan Krum. He’ll have finished school by now, you won’t get to meet him, Ariana.”

“That’s a shame,” said Ariana, although she couldn’t imagine Emiliyan would have cared to meet her anyway. “When can we go and get my stuff?”

Albus checked his watch. “We could go today, if we all hurry. The rush usually happens next week, so it shouldn’t be too crowded. We’ll get Aberforth’s Hogwarts things as well, he got his letter yesterday.”

“What about breakfast?” moaned Aberforth as Ariana hopped up the stairs to get dressed.

“Why don’t I cook it today, Ally-Al?” said Gellert, ruffling his fiancé’s hair.

Albus frowned and nodded. “Probably for the best.”

“Thought so.” Gellert bent down to give Albus a quick peck on the lips (“Get a room, lovebirds!”) and picked up the nearest apron, which just so happened to be frilly and pink. “Anyone want to taste the purple bacon before I get rid of it?”

“Ew!”

“Gross!”

“Didn’t think so, somehow.”

-

It took Ariana only ten minutes to be ready and, before they knew it, they were landing messily, one by one, in the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron. It was relatively empty today and Vidia, the landlady, smiled when they stood up.

“What’s cracking, Albus?” she asked, moving to sit on the bar, swinging her legs over violently, knocking four glasses on the floor in the process. “Oh shit. You all managing well? I haven’t seen you in a year.”

Albus smiled. “We’re doing alright, Vid.”

Vidia had been a Gryffindor prefect when Albus was in his first year, so they knew each other quite well. She was also one of the few people who knew about Ariana.

“You alright, Ari?”

“Yeah.”

“Where are you off to today?”

“We’re getting my school things!”

“Wow. Really?” Vidia put her hand under her chin, leaning forward in interest. “You’re going to Hogwarts?”

“Nope!” said Ariana. “I’m going to Durmstrang.”

Vidia blinked. “Durmstrang?”

“Yep! Gellert went there too, so I’m gonna be like him. He says it’s really fun, even though they teach the Dark Arts. Apparently, it’s really useful, and it’s only taught on dummies so nobody gets hurt.”

“Gellert?” asked Vidia, dumbfounded.

“Hi,” said Gellert, giving a small wave. “I’m Albus’s…friend. Really close friend.”

“Nice,” said Vidia. “Closer than we are, Albus?”

“Close in a different way,” Albus said with a small smirk. He brushed his hair out of his face and Vidia’s mouth dropped.

“Is that an engagement ring? Which girl made the first move on you, Al?”

Albus turned bright pink. “Uhm. She’s from another school so you wouldn’t know her.”

Vidia arched an eyebrow sceptically. “Right… Well. You lot had better be getting on then. Nice seeing you all, even you Aberforth. Maybe one day you’ll hold an entire conversation with someone.” The group started to file into the back of the pub. “Hey, Albus, bring your girl for a pint sometime. I want to see if she’s worth it.”

“Sure,” said Albus nervously. “Yeah, I’m sure you’ll love her.” He waved goodbye and led the way towards the brick wall, taking his wand from behind his ear. He tapped the familiar pattern in the bricks (three up, two across) and tucked his wand back. The bricks moved slowly, revealing the street he had been to so many times.

“Woah.” Ariana could hardly move. She stood, awe-struck, mouth agape for a good few seconds before Aberforth squeezed her shoulder slightly.

“Ari? Let’s go in,” he said softly, guiding her past the wall, Albus and Gellert behind them.

“Has she never been here before in her life?” asked Gellert.

“No, I haven’t!” she was walking incredibly slowly, garnering some odd looks from passers-by. “I’ve hardly left the house since I was six. That’s- that’s nearly ten years.”

Gellert looked as though he had been hit with a stunning spell. “And to think I thought you were just lazy.”

“Hey!”

The group wended their way down the street, Aberforth huffing loudly every time somebody slowed in front of them. Ariana hardly noticed their pace, however, as her heart danced in glee at the new sights to see. Never in her life had she seen so many people in one place. Children had gathered around a shop with a broom in the window and Ariana sighed in delirium. The owl shop made her squeal with joy, the clothes in various displays making her face hurt for all she grinned. She hardly felt she could take it all in and, just as she began to ask if they could look around in a toy shop which she rather fancied, they came to a sudden halt.

Just barely two feet in front of them was a pearly white building, grand yet crookedly built.

“Gringotts?” Ariana breathed.

“Yup,” said Aberforth. He was glowing as he watched Ariana take a step forward, feeling such an immense storm of pride crash through him.

“Now, Ariana,” Albus started. “I know you’re interested in different magical species and such, so I’m going tell you this now. Please don’t get over-excited, but the workers at Gringotts are primarily goblins-”

“Goblins?” she squealed. One of the guards turned and scowled.

Albus put his head in his hands despairingly.

Half an hour later (rather quicker than expected considering how much Gellert had tried to delay getting into the cart) the four tripped down the steps of the bank, slightly green, their money in Albus’ bag. Nobody said Gringotts would be the fun part of the trip.

They took a moment, gathering at the side of the street, to rebalance themselves, blinking in the midday sunlight. Diagon Alley had gotten vastly busier whilst they had been underground. A passer-by sniffed contemptibly as Gellert tried his hardest to keep his breakfast down. Albus held him steady, one hand on his back, the other protecting his bag, leg sticking out to keep Ariana from wondering off, glaring at Aberforth threateningly over his shoulder, head at a near one-hundred-and-eighty-degree angle. It was precisely when the bag split, Gellert heaved, Ariana ducked away and Aberforth took the chance to run off to the broomstick shop, leaving Albus to fall hard on his elbows; in that moment, he really felt a pang of sympathy for single parents.

Luckily, it only took five minutes for him to re-organise the group. He left Gellert to clean himself up, threatening him on pain of death if he moved from that spot. He walked off, getting about ten feet around the corner, before Gellert called after him.

“Albus?” He was slightly less green now, almost steady on his feet.

“Yeah?” said Albus.

“What are you doing, exactly?”

Albus screwed up his face. “What does it look like I’m doing? I’m? Looking for my siblings?”

Gellert inhaled deeply. “Albus.”

“Yes?”

“Are you a wizard or not?”

Albus blinked dimly. “What? Why?”

Gellert simply stared.

“I don’t- oh!” Albus nodded. “Oh yeah!” He didn’t bother with his wand, when he called “Accio Aberforth and Ariana.”

There were shrieks from the crowd as the pair flew towards him, a wizard falling into his friend, a gaggle of witches shoved apart. Aberforth swore as he flew through the air, Ariana whooping gleefully in comparison.

They crashed into Albus, sending all three of them flying toward the ground. As they fell lower, they seemed to fall in slow-motion. An inch or so off the ground, they stopped, as though time had frozen only for them. It became clear why once Gellert strode into view, tucking his wand through his belt loops. He grinned, pulling Ariana to her feet first. She yanked Aberforth up whilst Gellert helped Albus gently.

Gellert fussed for a moment, brushing Albus down thoroughly. Ariana wondered what all the fuss was about, and why Gellert was always all over her brother- alas, just as she was about to question this aloud, Aberforth decided to open his mouth once more.

“Shall we get going then?” he said, tucking his shirt back into his trousers and wiping his hand’s in Albus’ hair. Albus did not tell him off as, since the winter, his hair had become even longer. He could now quite comfortably sit on it and, in this instance, he neither saw nor felt Aberforth do anything.

“Yes,” said Albus. “I think we’ll start with Ollivanders.”

Ariana’s eyes lit up. “I…I get a…a wand? I’m getting a wand?”

“Uh-huh.”

“I get a…I get a wand! Just like you guys!” Whole body suddenly flooded with glee, Ariana jumped up and down. “Yes! WOOH!”

“Okay, Ari. Ari. Ariana! Calm down.” Although it may have sounded harsh, Albus only shouted when Ariana’s fingers sparked slightly.

“Sorry. Where’s Olliv…thingy?”

“It’s over there, Ari,” said Aberforth. He pointed to a dingy, black-fronted shop down the street. “Oll-iv-and-ers. Got that?”

“Oll-iv-and-ers. Got it.” She smiled proudly.

“Well done. Albus?”

“Right.”

And so, having already wasted enough time, the four headed towards the shop. Ariana, in the lead, pushed the door open. A bell jingled. She became suddenly aware of her breathing. There was a buzzing in her ears, and she couldn’t quite tell if it was in her head or not.

She shivered.

As though this were a trigger of some sort, she immediately heard a rustling from the shadows. A figure emerged, its movements staccato and broken. There was a rattle in the atmosphere, shaking Ariana slightly. The figure emerged from the darkness.

It was a woman.

Ariana was unsure how this woman was still alive, let alone walking without aid. Of course, she knew that witches and wizards generally had a longer life expectancy. Everyone knew that. But this woman was incomprehensible.

Her skin was reminiscent of broken concrete- slightly greyish, cracked, and stone-like. Her eyes were like lamplights in the dark, her hair like a scared white cat. Ariana really wished she would blink- those eyes were incredibly unsettling.

“Ahah,” said the woman, bright white eyes on Albus. “Let me see, let me see…holly…phoenix tail feather…thirteen inches, extremely flexible. I remember your wand very well, Albus.”

“Nice to see you, Mrs Ollivander.” His voice was hoarse, but that might just have been the effect of the room. Ariana’s throat did feel scratchy for no apparent reason.

“And you, Aberforth,” continued Mrs Ollivander. “Red oak wood…phoenix tale feather as well, about ten inches…stubborn, yet powerful in talented hands. I’m sure you’ve done it justice, Aberforth.”

Aberforth gulped. “Yeah. I hope so.”

Mrs Ollivander nodded, turning next to Gellert.

“And I don’t believe…we’ve met?”

“No,” said Gellert. “No, I’ve got a Gregorovitch wand. Pine wood, dragon heartstring, twelve and a half inches, slightly bendy.”

“I see, I see.” She paused for a few seconds, the prolonged silence sending a shiver through Ariana. “It suits you.”

There was a silence which could have lasted any amount of time- Ariana’s sense of reality was mushy in this shop. In the quiet, Mrs Ollivander peered studiously at her, as though she were reading into her very soul.

“And what’s your name, dear?”

“Ari…Ariana Dumbledore. Is. My name. Yeah. Ma’am.”

“Ahh. A younger sister. Good, very good.” She glanced back at the shelves. “And you’ll want a wand? Yes. Yes, I think so.” She turned to the boys. “Make yourselves comfortable.” She gestured towards the two saggy, grey chairs by a musty window.

Once Aberforth and Gellert had sat gingerly in each of the arm chairs, Albus perched rather comfortably on the arm of Gellert’s, Mrs Ollivander nodded at Ariana before turning back to the shelf. It took only a moment for her to be hobbling back with at least eleven boxes in her arms. She set them on the counter and beckoned Ariana forward.

Apprehensively, Ariana approached her.

The box lids lifted, seemingly by themselves (though of course, Ariana knew this was not the case).

Mrs Ollivander looked at her expectantly. “Go ahead. Pick one.”

“Which one…?”

“Whichever one you feel.”

This cleared nothing up for Ariana whatsoever. However, she did not feel like asking again, so reached forward and picked up a wand. It was quite dark in colour, and not all that long. Ariana barely had a moment to take in anything else about it before it was snatched from her, placed back in its box, and sent whizzing back to a shelf.

“No!” said Mrs Ollivander, running a hand through her frizzy hair. “No, I definitely do not think so.” She grimaced, muttering to herself. Then, as she saw the confusion on Ariana’s face, she smiled. “It’ll come, dear. There’s just no knowing how or when.”

This sentence, despite its intentions, offered little to no comfort to Ariana.

Over the course of the next ten minutes or so, wands were sent flying here and there, too and from their shelves, nothing much having been achieved. Ariana could feel herself sweating slightly, really not appreciating her decision to wear tights. The pile on the table had hardly reduced in size (something which one would not believe had one been in the room for as long as this group had), yet Mrs Ollivander had not broken a sweat.

With a heavy huff, Ariana reached for yet another wand. It was rather heavy in her fingers, but not really in a weight-related way; it simply felt attached. Oh well. Best not to get used to the feeling, as she was sure as anything it would be snatched from her within the second. She raised it, giving it a little flick, bracing herself for a bang. However, none came.

A sense of honey-like calm dripped over her. She untensed her shoulders, opened her scrunched eyes. Instead of another broken window, or Albus yowling in pain, she was greeted with quite a pleasant sight.

Quills drifted lightly through the air, gathering in small groups in a circle around her; they fluttered on the spot before taking off and dancing around, their appearance akin to doves. One briefly landed on her head, not staying long before fluttering down the length of her arm to re-join the other quills. A smell of fresh poppies reached her, sending a dazed thrill through her head.

The quills floated serenely back to their pots and drawers, the smell fading and the haze lifting. Ariana turned meekly to Mrs Ollivander.

“If I may just…” the woman took the wand gently from Ariana’s fingers. She held up to what little light lay in the shop, squinting slightly. “Ahah… Makes sense when one thinks about it. Although, for such a young lady…still. Quite curious.”

Ariana’s eyebrows knitted together. “Mrs Ollivander?”

“Yes, dear?”

“What…what just happened?”

Mrs Ollivander did not respond for a moment, eyes still fixated upon the wand. Eventually, she seemed to resurface. “It’s quite simple, my dear.”

“What is?”

“This wand has chosen you.”

“Is that…supposed to happen?”

“Oh quite, quite. You are quite lucky, my girl.”

“Why?” asked Ariana. Her heart pattered in her chest.

Mrs Ollivander began to send the other wands back to their shelves, safely enclosed in the boxes. “This wand is…rather popular with the higher-ups, shall we say.”

Ariana blinked. “You mean it’s…designer? But in a wand way?”

“My dear, I have simply no idea what that word means.”

“Like the Gucci of wands?” She glanced at Gellert for help- he was, after all, the very person who had taught her such words.

“She means to ask,” Gellert said, “If it is like owning a professionally made broomstick as opposed to a badly homemade one.”

“Aah,” Mrs Ollivander nodded, the confusion gone. She turned to Ariana. “Indeed my dear. In many ways, that is exactly what I mean. This wood is in such popular demand that the workers can’t produce them quickly enough! It is rare that it ever truly chooses its owner. That is what is so curious.”

Ariana smiled vaguely, her brain feeling like marshmallows with all which was going on.

“Go on then,” Albus said, anticipation rising in his voice. “What are its properties?”

Mrs Ollivander smiled widely, showing all over her twenty-three teeth- not that Ariana had counted or anything.

She looked Ariana up and down before speaking. “Larch…larch wood. A phoenix feather core- often found in your family, actually. Yet rare for most others. Thirteen-and-a-half inches long…possibly due to your height, my dear, although longer wands are drawn to other attributes as well. Very springy, this wand…perfectly suited, I think. Yes. Yes, indeed.”

Ariana could say nothing. She simply nodded, trying to contain her thrill.

“I’ll put it away for you, dearie. That’ll be ten sickles.”

Albus walked to the counter, hand searching his pocket. He handed her the money, took the carefully wrapped box, and put it into Ariana’s bag. Although the bag was quite a bit smaller than the box, once Albus had pushed it down it had disappeared from sight.

“Thank you, Mrs Ollivander,” Albus said as the four of them made for the door.

“No problem, my dear. And Ariana?”

“Yes?”

“Good luck.”

Outside the shop, Ariana sighed, overwhelmed. The sudden light pierced into her eyes, yet she couldn’t bring herself to be bothered about it- after all, never had she felt as happy as this. Owning a wand- well, was it not the defining trait of wizardry? Every witch and wizard had one, and muggles always portrayed magical folk with one.

Ever since Albus had come home from Diagon Alley, aged eleven, showing off his new wand, Ariana had wanted one. This longing only increased when Aberforth, two years later, had bought his. When Ariana turned eleven, she hadn’t got a wand. Her mother had warned her that it would be too dangerous. And so, for years she had watched her brothers play giddily with their wands (although they never cast any spells before turning seventeen). She would often watch wistfully whilst her mother made meals, or sewed a new dress, or when she built an entirely hidden room below the ground floor of their house, for Ariana to go when she was particularly stressed, rather than go running off to her room (as this was something an improper lady would do). Anything involving wandwork intrigued Ariana, all rooted in the simple fact that she had never possessed one.

But now one had chosen her.

She had been stuck in such a happy daze that when she finally floated back to reality, she found that they were standing outside a robes shop. Albus rested his hand on her shoulder.

“Alright, Ariana,” he said. “Now that we’ve got your wand, we’re going to speed this up a little. Gellert and I are going to go off and get your books and your equipment. You and Aberforth head in there and get your school robes. Then, we’ll take you to the pet shop. Sound good?”

Ariana nodded gleefully. “Yes!”

It took them only just longer than hour once they had split up. Ariana had been chattering away to Aberforth throughout her fitting, yet, however excited she became, she did not once shake or flinch, only moving when the shop assistant told her to. Once the robes were finished and paid for, Ariana and Aberforth left the shop, walking down the street to their meeting point. Albus and Gellert were, at first glance, nowhere to be seen. However, almost as soon as Aberforth coughed loudly, they come tumbling out of a dark, thin alleyway. Their hair was rumpled, shirts untucked, and both were heavily flushed.

“You too look as though you were kissing each other,” Ariana said expressionlessly, holding her hand out for her books.

“We-” Albus panted. “Why would-? We haven’t-! Uh. You tell her, Gellert.”

Gellert glared poisonously. “I- ugh. We were- we- we fought someone.”

Albus scoffed, rolling his eyes. Gellert looked fed up.

Ariana cocked an eyebrow. “I only said that’s what it looked like. Can I have my books please, Albus? I want to go to the pet shop.”

Books safely in her bag, Ariana led the way to the pet shop. She knew where it was, as they had passed it by several times that day. She walked in, holding the door open for the others. No sooner had the door swung shut, she was hit by a ridiculously strong smell- who knew what things had been combined to produce such a thing!

She looked around, awestruck. There, near the roof, perched all sorts of different owls- other birds were among them, although Ariana could not identify them all. They cawed and hooted as though in deep conversation with one another. None payed the shop-goers any heed.

In various tanks nearby, a variety of amphibians and reptiles lazed dazedly. None spoke to one another, moving quite slowly. A snake looked up, hissing at a little girl passing by. Unfazed, the girl hissed back. Ariana might have watched for longer, but she did not particularly care about snakes, toads, or whatnot.

She next laid eyes on a kennel of crups. The cruppies yapped happily, chasing their split tails, rolling all over the floor. Before she could observe more, she drew her eyes away. Handling a crup at Durmstrang just simply wouldn’t be at all practical. She walked away, further into the shop.

That was when she saw it. Hiding in the corner of a rather spacious cage, by far the smallest of them all. A kneazle, only a young one, barely making a sound. It scanned the room nervously, its eyes the only part of it not staying stock still. It was black, yet the white flecks in its fur almost overruled that: the flecks were all over it, quite bright, and contrasted beautifully. Its eyes were piercingly blue, shimmering in the dull light of the shop. Ariana stared at it in wonder. A second later, it stared back.

It took a minute or so simply staring at her, taking her in. Then, as though a decision had been made, it strolled hesitantly towards the front of the cage. Ariana walked towards it. She crouched down, a gentle smile on her face.

“Hey,” she said softly.

The kneazle placed a paw on the cage. It mewled.  
“You’re lovely, aren’t you?”

She reached a hand out, resting it on the paw. The kneazle looked at this with intrigue for a moment. Then, it opened its mouth into a wide smile. It mewled again, this time more insistent.

“You know, I am looking for a pet today. I’ve looked around the shop. It’s quite a quaint place, wouldn’t you say? It smells rather, but I suppose you’d get used to it. I think it’s all down to the birds really. That’s why I don’t really want one. And I don’t really want a frog or toad or anything like that either. I suppose a snake would be quite nice. Then again, I’m not sure my brothers would allow it. Gellert might, though. I can’t have a crup. It’s a shame really, because they’re ever so sweet. They’re just not practical.”

The kneazle purred, as though it understood every word Ariana spoke.

“Exactly. You’re really quite adorable aren’t you? Wait a moment.” She stood up, letting go of the paw. The kneazle whimpered. It looked as though it may cry. Ariana saw this, and spoke quickly. “Albus!” 

She caught his attention, then pointed vigorously at the kneazle. He nodded his approval and started digging around for their money. Whilst he did this, Ariana turned to a nearby shop assistant.

“Excuse me, ma’am?”

“Yes?” said the assistant.

“May I please take this kneazle? The little one, the one walking back over to the corner.”

The assistant looked, then nodded.

“Sure thing.”

She reached down into the cage, reaching for the kneazle. It yowled as it was brought out of the cage, indignant, until it was placed in Ariana’s arms. It looked up, recognised her, and purred contentedly. 

Thanking the shop assistant, Ariana carried it over to the counter, where Albus waited behind Gellert.

“Here you go,” said Gellert, handing a handful of galleons over the counter. In return, he was given a bag which sounded heavy, but looked enchanted. Then, Ariana raise an eyebrow as a cruppy was passed over the counter to him. It yapped gleefully as Gellert carried it gently out of the shop.

Ariana looked at Albus. Before she could speak, Aberforth joined them.

“Hey, Albus? What the fuck was that?”

Albus glared at him, before hissing. “We are in a goddamn public place, Aberforth, and I would appreciate it if you didn’t fucking swear you little piece of shit. Fucking areshole.” He turned to the woman at the counter. “Hi!” he said brightly. “We’d like a kneazle pack please, all the things we’ll need to look after it. And then the actual kneazle as well. Put it on the counter Ariana, go on.”

Ariana placed it down reluctantly.

“Ah,” said the woman. “You’ve gone for this one? Goodness knows how you found him, he normally hides away from customers.”

“Really?” said Ariana. “He walked up to me.”

“You must be very special. Would you like a collar for him? It’ll have his name on the front, then your name and address on the back. Any colour of your choosing.”

Ariana looked at Albus, who nodded. Ariana nodded at the woman.

“Good,” said the woman. “What colour?”

“Uhm…blue. Sapphire blue.”

“Okay. Your name and address?”

“Ariana Dumbledore, number seven, Snapdragon End, Godric’s Hollow.”

“Good, good…and, what’re you naming this little guy?”

Ariana thought for a moment. “I think…” She looked at the kneazle carefully. Suddenly, it hit her. “I think I’ll call him Beelzebub.”

The woman looked apprehensive as she wrote this. She finished up, placed the collar around Beelzebub’s neck, and began sorting out the kneazle pack. She handed it across the counter, and Ariana stuffed it into her bag. Albus handed over the money. Finally, Ariana took Beelzebub up into her arms, and he began purring once more.

Whilst Albus waited for Aberforth to stock up on supplies for his goats, Ariana left the shop. Outside, Gellert was crouched low to the ground, playing with the cruppy.

“Who’s a good girl?” The cruppy lifted its paw. “Hah! It’s youuuu! Who’s the best little cruppy ever?” It raised its paw again. “That’s right, Commie! It’s you!”

As Gellert cooed over the cruppy, his voice seemed to grow higher and higher.

Ariana scrunched up her nose. “Commie?”

Gellert stood up, bringing Commie up with him. “Her name is Communism.”

“What?”

“You’ll see. Isn’t she adorable though?” He cradled her lovingly, gazing down.

It was true- she was rather a cute crup. Like all crups, she somewhat resembled a Jack Russell Terrier. She was pure white, except for her paws, which were black as a night in a jungle. Her hair looked incredibly soft to the touch, somehow appearing cleanly shaggy. Her eyes were probably why Gellert had become so attached. The left palest of blues, the right navy. Ariana was going to point this out, when Albus and Aberforth finally joined them.

“Right!” said Albus. “We all got our various bits and bobs? Pets all fine? Good. Aww!”

He reached out to pet Communism. She licked his hand, tails wagging vigorously.

“Explain Communism again, Gellert?”

“No thank you.”

“Suit yourself.” Albus rolled his eyes. “Alright. Let’s head back for today, shall we?”

The group, now knackered out of their minds, traipsed back to the Leaky Cauldron. They stopped off briefly, only for some Butterbeer and a shortbread each, chatting pleasantly with Vidia. Beelzebub purred calmly in Ariana’s lap, immune to the chatter. Commie would yap every so often, only when she felt the attention was not on her. Eventually, they stepped toward the fire place, protective charms cast on the pets. They wished Vidia well. Then, they shot off back into their living room. They did not do much for the rest of the day, bar reading and napping, and, that night, Ariana could not have been happier as she sunk into a deep sleep, Beelzebub curled up at her feet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy lol thank u for commenting and stuff <3 and also sorry for taking so long?? i literally was just being lazy

Ariana glared up at the ceiling. She did not know what time it was, but the sun was up, breakfast was cooking, and the birds outside her window were less singing, more yodelling. She had been awake since the sun had been young, needing to use the toilet quite noticeably. Unfortunately, Beelzebub was still asleep, on her feet. She had tried to move, but he had stirred. So, rather than wake him like anyone else would, Ariana had thought it a good idea to let him wake up by himself. Hah.

“Ariana!” called Aberforth. “Breakfast is nearly ready!”

“I know!”

“Then why are you still up there?”

“Zeb’s asleep on my feet!”

“Who?”

“Zeb!”

“Ariana, who is Zeb?”

“Beelzebub! He’s asleep on my feet!” There was a yowl at the end of the bed, then a gentle thud. Ariana looked up just in time to see Zeb slink out of the doorway, looking over his shoulder reproachfully. 

“Never mind!”

“What do you mean?”

“He’s awake!” Aberforth may have said more, but Ariana did not hear him as she leapt out of bed and ran towards the bathroom.

The day passed normally, nothing worth any mention happening at all, really. Not until around four in the afternoon, when Albus called Ariana to the front room. His hair still had grass in it from when he and Gellert had gone to enjoy the fields. His nose was slightly red from the pollen, but he grinned widely as Ariana stepped in.

“Why is everyone in here?” she asked.

Albus and Gellert looked at each other. They then looked at Aberforth, who stared emotionlessly back.

“Yesterday, when Gellert and I were getting all of your school equipment,” Albus said. “We were talking. We were looking at the pros and cons of getting you this because…well, you know you have to be careful with yourself.”

“I know, it’s all you ever tell me.”

“That’s hardly true! Anyway. We weighed it all up; you know, whether it’s safe, whether it’s practical, whether it’s something you’ll genuinely enjoy, and-”

“Oh just get to it already,” snapped Aberforth.

“Sorry, Merlin.” Albus nodded at Gellert, who reached behind the sofa, waiting. “So, Ariana.”

“Yeah?”

“We bought you this.”

Gellert lifted his arm upward. With it, he brought the most beautiful broomstick Ariana had ever seen. (She hadn’t actually seen many in the first place, but this was beside the point completely.)

It was very handsome, with a thick oaken handle and neatly sorted twigs at the end. Longer than Ariana had expected a broom to be, and, she realised, it was near identical to Albus’ own broom.

“It’s the same model as mine,” he said. “But, I changed the colour of mine. So it looks different. This is what it’s meant to look like.”

“Purple isn’t a good broom colour.”

“Whatever, Ariana. At the moment, it’s not gonna fly great. You know the Oakshaft, it’s kind of slow. It’s improved since 1879, but it’s still pretty basic. The good thing is, if you know the right charms, you can improve it. That’s how I made the team. That and talent.”

“Let’s not forget,” said Gellert. “There are Quidditch clubs and such at Durmstrang. One of them is Broomstick Creating and Improvement, because nothing’s ever good enough for them over there. I imagine, if you show up with your broomstick, they’ll help you with it.”

“You think?”

“Sure.”

Ariana whooped, pumping her fist to the sky. She gave Albus and Gellert a rather lengthy hug in thanks for her broom. Then, she hugged Aberforth because he was her favourite.

Not long had passed since Ariana had been given her broomstick. It didn’t feel long, at least, and yet here it was: September the first. A couple of suitcases lay at the foot of Ariana’s bed, packed with uniform, her favourite doll, kneazle things, her equipment, books for fun, normal clothes, ribbons for her hair, and a bunch of other stuff which she never used, only took everywhere with her out of fear of not having it when she needed it. Gellert had charmed them for her so that they were manageable (and a lot more spacious than they looked). Everything was set.

Everything, that was, except for Ariana. Goodness knew why, but she had only woken up at half-past eight. According to Gellert, they had to wake up at eight, eat breakfast by nine, be fully dressed by quarter-past nine, all in order to be there by quarter-to ten. Then, Ariana would be taken from there to Durmstrang on the stroke of ten. He never specified where “there” was, or how they would get there, but assured them that he knew exactly what he was talking about.

Half-past eight wouldn’t really be too awful of a time to wake. It wouldn’t dreadfully affect their schedule. The problem was that Gellert was convinced they were ruined because of it. So, with his shouting and worrying and swearing in the background, Ariana wolfed down her breakfast whilst her brothers got dressed; she shoved her clothes on haphazardly whilst her brothers made their way downstairs. 

Finally, she hurtled down into the hallway, just five minutes behind schedule. Gellert visibly relaxed.

“Albus, where did you put Ariana’s Durmstrang letter?” he said, glancing at the nearby clock.

“On the mantelpiece.”

“Good. Come in here.” He beckoned them into the front room, taking the letter down, placing it on the floor. “We have about twenty seconds. Hold the letter nice and tightly.”

Realisation dawning on each of them, they grasped hold of the parchment. Nothing happened for a moment. Then, Ariana felt herself being lifted up, as though somebody was pulling a hook from the back of her belt. She saw the others rise with her, before a glow flashed across her vision. Before she knew it, she was sat on a patch of green grass, in a place she did not know.

“Aberforth?” she said. “Gellert? Albus?”

Nobody replied. Her vision was still slightly foggy, and she wasn’t sure she had ever seen a place even similar to this before. She looked upward. The sky was a perfect blue, a cloud here and a cloud there, the sun shining as brightly as a diamond in its own light. There was also a worryingly large number of people in the sky, walking down through the air, touching the ground lightly. Ariana glanced around her- she was not the only one sitting on the ground. Plenty of others were too, mostly children.

She scanned the sky for Aberforth, Gellert, and Albus. She knew that’s where they would be. And there they were indeed. The three boys strolled toward her, their pace not changing once they reached the ground. Aberforth wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

“So,” Gellert grinned. “Have you seen it yet, Ariana?”

“Seen what?”

Gellert smiled. He motioned for her to turn around. She did this quite slowly, almost scared of what she might see. She needn’t have worried. Before her very own eyes, tall and proud, stood the most magnificent ship one could ever imagine.

It was at least as tall as their house stack upon itself thrice, probably larger. The length was incredible. The masts were pitch black, the wood itself near the same colour. It was quite deep too. Somehow, it looked quite skeletal, yet breath-taking all at once. Some people had already boarded the ship, and were now standing on the deck, waving to their families, leaning over the edge, messing around at the bow.

“That’s how you get to Durmstrang,” said Gellert.

“But…the lake’s so small! At least, compared to the ship. Where is Durmstrang, Gellert?”

“I wish I knew. You needn’t worry about the lake size-”

“But-”

“They know what they’re doing.”

“Now!” said Albus. “How’s Zeb doing sharing your little basket with Commie, Gellert?”

Gellert lifted the lid of the wicker basket he was carrying. Ariana reached in, gave Commie a quick rub behind the ears, then brought Zeb carefully out into her arms.

“They do get along, don’t they?” said Aberforth. He then turned to face Ariana. He barely had to look down, as she was quite tall- nearly his height. “Ariana,” he said.

“Yes?”

“We’re gonna have to say goodbye now.”

Ariana bit her lip, trying to stop it from trembling.

“It’s fine,” Aberforth said. “We’ll all see each other at Christmas. It’ll be just how it is every year.”

“I won’t see Gellert and Albus either this time,” she sniffed.

“I’ll write to you everyday, Ari. So will they. I’ll force them to.”

“Thank you.”

“We should speed this up you know. Time’s ticking.” He pulled her into a tight, warm hug. “I love you, Ari.”

“I love you too, Ab.”

He wiped a tear from her cheek and kissed her on the forehead.

“You’ll love it so much, Ariana,” said Gellert encouragingly. He hugged her as well. “We’ll see you in December. Have fun.”

“Thanks, Gellert.”

“We won’t write everyday,” said Albus, side-eyeing Aberforth. “But, we’ll do it as often as time allows.”

“I know you will. You’re good at being in charge, Albus.”

Albus’ eyes went slightly watery at this. “I- thank you. Come here.”

After one last hug, Ariana took her suitcases in one hand, Zeb resting against her chest with the help of the other.

“I love you guys,” she said. The boys smiled, blowing kisses and mouthing “good luck.”

With that, Ariana nodded. She turned, determined not to look back until she was on that ship. She strode toward it. Somebody in a uniform took her cases for her, put his hand on one of them, and drew out a bag from seemingly nowhere.

“This is your uniform and wand,” he said.

She took them, thanked the man, and ascended the ramp. As she stepped onto the deck, she suddenly felt incredibly small. So many students surrounded her, so many of them chatting, reconnecting, and laughing with each other. And Ariana didn’t know a single one.

She looked over to where she had previously stood. There were the three small figures of Aberforth, Gellert, and Albus. Aberforth waved enthusiastically. Albus gave what might have been a thumbs up- it was hard to tell at such a distance. Gellert dabbed (at least, that’s what Ariana thought it was called- she was relatively sure of it, but could not entirely remember).

“Only ten seconds!” somebody shouted from the middle of the boat.

Everyone squealed, rushing to the edge of the deck. Sudden realisation hitting, Ariana waved frantically at the boys below, forcing a smile. The ramp had begun to retract itself. Shouting started around her, and she stroked Zeb furiously as a means of comfort.

“FIVE. FOUR. THREE. TWO. ONE. NOW!”

On the last word, Ariana’s stomach was almost propelled out through her mouth. Her vision blurred aggressively as the boat shot downwards and, for a moment, she thought she might drown. There was screaming all around her and, though it sounded happy, it still worried her. Her heart was zipping all over her chest, her breathing quickening- until, quite suddenly, everything was a pleasant greeny-blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyway yh comment and kudos >:))) or send me hate mail too because i love attention

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed this first part lol. let me know what u thought! also yes the landlady vidia is named after the fairy thank you for asking x


End file.
